So Rude
by ShiniRoza
Summary: "'Oh, Kurt.'" Blaine mocked, "Call me if you ever need anything. I'd be glad to help! Would you like me to massage your feet or paint the sky purple? I could even give you a free-'" Kurt and Blaine are meeting with their daughter's math teacher and Blaine isn't too fond of the young, handsome, Mr. Crane.


"So, what? She's like, failing math?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he parked the car. "Our daughter is _not_ failing, Blaine. She's just been having some trouble." Blaine nodded as they stepped out of the car, meeting his husband up at the front of it. They held hands, walking as Kurt talked, "We're just meeting up with her teacher to see what's wrong."

They walked into the huge, private school, finding their way to the front office. "Sheesh," Blaine leaned over to whisper to Kurt, "This place is bigger than I remember. It's almost twice the size of Dalton."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the nose, "You were the one who was adamant about finding the finest education for Elizabeth the moment she turned five years old."

Blaine pouted, something Kurt still found adorable all these years later, "Well, we can afford it can't we? I mean we _are_ famous Broadway stars. And with your fashion line, we can probably send her here the rest of her life."

"I know," Kurt said, "I want the best for her too."

Their conversation had led them to the front office. Kurt smiled at the secretary, "Hi. We're the Hummel-Andersons and we're here to talk to Mr. Crane."

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The secretary offered them a kind smile, "If you go down the hallway to the left of you, his classroom is the second door down."

Blaine grinned charmingly, "Thank you."

They made their way down the hallway and knocked on the door marked, 'L. Crane.' When the door opened, the teacher wasn't what either of them was expecting.

Mr. Crane was young, tall, with perfectly combed over hair and a dazzling smile to match. His green eyes twinkled as he opened the door wider to let them in, "Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I assume?"

The couple walked in and Kurt smiled and shook the teacher's hand, "Mr. Crane, you can call me Kurt."

Mr. Crane's smile grew, "And you can call me Lucas." Lucas turned to Blaine and his smile dimmed the slightest amount as he shook Blaine's hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel- Anderson."

Blaine smiled politely, "Call me Blaine."

An equally polite nod, "I'm Lucas."

If Kurt noticed the slight tension he didn't say anything. Lucas directed them to some of the students' desks at the front of the room. Blaine chuckled to himself and leaned over to Kurt to ask quietly (well, sort of, quietly), "Remember when we made out on one of these?"

Kurt blushed and swatted Blaine's arm, "_Blaine!_" He hissed, glancing over where Lucas was settling.

Blaine smirked, noticing that the Lucas had a look of surprise on his handsome features. The teacher coughed awkwardly, "So I assume you're here to talk about Elizabeth's grades?"

Kurt was relieved for the change in subject, "Yes, we are actually."

The rest of the meeting passed by uneventfully and Lucas turned out to be a helpful guy. He told them the problems Elizabeth was having and more importantly, told them how they could remedy them. He only seemed to talk Kurt though, keeping eye contact with him and only talking to Blaine when it was necessary.

When they were finished talking, Kurt got up to stretch and put on his coat. Blaine narrowed his eyes as he noticed Lucas's eyes raking over his husband's lithe and muscular form. Blaine's glare went unnoticed though and he reached over to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Can we go home now?" He fake-yawned, "I'm tired."

Kurt wrapped his own arm around Blaine's shoulders, slapping his bicep slightly, "Don't be rude, baby." He gave Lucas an apologetic look, "Sorry. But we should be heading out."

Lucas gave Kurt's arm an unnecessary squeeze, "Of course, Kurt. If you ever have any questions, feel free to give a call."

Blaine cut in before Kurt could answer, "We'll be _sure_ to do that. Bye then."

He tugged Kurt out of the classroom quickly before Lucas could say anything. "Blaine!" Kurt admonished once they were out of earshot of Lucas. "You are so rude!"

Blaine shrugged, "I was bored."

"You're tarnishing your dapper reputation, sweetheart." They were outside when Kurt asked, "Well, it's good to know what's going on with Lizzy. Lucas is really great, though. Don't you think, Blaine?"

Blaine made a noncommittal noise, "He's okay."

Kurt stopped in front of the car, halting them both in their tracks. "Alright. What's wrong?"

Blaine's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we started talking to Lucas you've been all weird and _rude_. And the Blaine Anderson I know isn't rude."

"Hummel-Anderson." Blaine corrected absentmindedly, "And I wasn't being _rude_."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Rude_ is undressing people with your eyes or touching someone unnecessarily." Blaine shot back. He held his hands up to his chest and pretended to swoon, _"_'_Oh, Kurt.'" _Blaine mocked, "_Call me if you ever need anything. I'd be glad to help! Would you like me to massage your feet or paint the sky purple? I could even give you a free-'"_

Kurt rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over Blaine's mouth, "Blaine?"

"Nngh?"

"Shut up." His hand fell away and he replaced it with his mouth, something Blaine responded to a lot more enthusiastically. Kurt pressed Blaine against the car, hands squeezing at his hips. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's broad shoulders, moaning gently. Blaine reached behind himself to open the car and they both fell into the backseat of the car. Kurt didn't miss a beat, sliding his hands under Blaine's knees and pulling back to pant out, "You know." He tried to talk and not to focus on how Blaine was mouthing along his jaw, "Blaine- _oh-_ Liz is at a sleepover- _mm_- remember?"

Blaine gave Kurt a wolfish grin, "What are we waiting for, then?"

**This isn't exactly some of my **_**best**_** work, but it's a cute idea that's sort of been floating around my head. I've been working with humor a little more so if you liked this you might want to check out my other one shot, 'Flirt at Me'. It's gotten a surprisingly positive response :D**

**Shini xx**


End file.
